Si Seulement
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Si seulement Harley pouvait voir à travers ses yeux, elle le verrait sans doute, ce lien. Elle verrait aussi comment son amie la regardait. Elle y verrait la huitième merveille du monde." One-shot. LEMON. [Poison Ivy x Harley Quinn]


**Si seulement.**

Et si rien ne se passait ? Et si elle avait le courage d'oser ?

Le bruit de l'eau. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans cette salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant dans une baignoire. L'air était chaud, humide, les miroirs embués, il y avait beaucoup de plantes sur les murs, dans des pots, sur l'évier. L'atmosphère était si lourde que des gouttes d'eaux s'étaient formées partout, ruisselants lentement sur les murs, sur les feuilles, finissant leur course lente sur une chute pour rejoindre le carrelage du sol.

Le lieu ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'à une salle de bain.

Recroquevillée dans la baignoire, le jet d'eau brûlant s'abattant violemment sur ses cheveux et son corps, Ivy ne bougeait pas. Tenant ses genoux collés contre son corps, ses cheveux de feu collant sur son dos et ses bras, elle était là, à rêvasser, dans la chaleur de la pièce.

Elle avait encore vu Harley, elles avaient parlés pendant des heures, elle l'avait encore regardé sourire, elle l'avait encore prise dans ses bras, elles s'étaient encore embrassées, et ça c'était encore arrêté là.

Harley était une source de joie pour la rousse, elle se sentait si bien avec elle. Elles avaient quelque chose en plus, un lien si spécial, une chose unique rattachait ses deux âmes. Mais Ivy avait l'impression que seule elle le voyait.  
Si seulement Harley pouvait voir à travers ses yeux, elle le verrait sans doute, ce lien. Elle verrait aussi comment son amie la regardait. Elle y verrait la huitième merveille du monde. Cette lumière. Et si elle entrait dans son esprit, si elle regardait ses pensées elle y verrait comment Ivy imaginait passer plus de temps avec elle, comment elle pourrait la rendre plus heureuse que ce stupide Joker.

Ivy soupira. Elle mit sa tête en arrière, craquant son cou, sentant l'eau s'écraser sur son visage.

Elle pensa à la blonde, à ses cheveux, à la couleur de ses yeux, à cette lueur de folie qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans ses prunelles. Elle imagina son sourire.

Elle recula, n'ayant plus l'eau coulant sur son visage mais sur sa poitrine. Elle plaqua son dos contre la baignoire et inspira profondément. Elle sentait la puissance du jet d'eau sur son corps, la chaleur environnante, les gouttes coulaient doucement sur sa peau. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main son ventre, la remontant lentement vers sa généreuse poitrine, agrippant son sein gauche, et commença à jouer avec.

Elle l'imaginait si bien défaire ses couettes, la regarder droit dans les yeux, un feu ardent au fond de son regard, venir d'un pas sûr et félin lui attraper la taille et l'embrasser là, sous la pluie, ou sous une douche pourquoi pas.

Plus elle fantasmait, plus son excitation montait. Sa main droite caressait l'intérieur de ses jambes, lentement, arrivant à la faire frissonner de plaisir dans cette chaleur suffocante. Et elle s'approcha lentement de l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, et elle se caressa doucement.

Elle pouvait se voir toutes les deux, dans des baisers violents et passionnés, toutes les deux jouant à savoir qui seraient celle qui succombera la première. Toutes les deux caressants leurs corps, soupirant de plaisirs sous les caresses suaves, sous les gouttes d'eaux, appuyant dans des endroits plus sensibles que d'autres, se déshabillant précipitamment, pressées de savourer la peau de l'autre. Jouant chacune leur tour à caresser, lécher, mordiller leurs seins, se griffer le dos, gémir, s'embrasser jusqu'à avoir les lèvres rouges, dans un ballet sensuel avec leur langues, des suçons sur leurs peaux d'albâtre.

La rousse gémissait sous ses propres caresses. Du lierre bougea, et les plantes doucement s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, les écartant un peu plus. Elle rentra deux doigts en elle et les bougea plutôt rapidement.

Bonne joueuse elle s'imaginait se laisser aller et donner le droit à Harley de dominer, mais juste pour cette fois, elles auraient ri ensemble. La blonde en aurait profité pour déposer des baisers sur le ventre de son amante et descendre au rythme de ces baisers. Touchant sa peau, l'intérieur de ses jambes et puis, arrivé vers l'endroit si convoité, elle l'imagina rire aux éclats et s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir passer ses mains sur les fesses de la rousse et les griffer lentement, les empoigner fermement. Puis, dans un esprit joueur, elle poserait sa bouche et commencerait à jouer avec sa langue sur le bouton de chair.

Ivy ne tenait plus. Elle arrêta tout mouvement. Le lierre sur les murs bougea de nouveau mais pour enlever le pommeau de douche suspendu et le donner à la manipulatrice des plantes. Elle le prit et plaça le puissant jet d'eau devant son clitoris et elle ferma les yeux, ne contrôlant plus ses gémissements. Les plantes enroulées sur ses jambes, la tirèrent, faisant en sorte qu'elle soit couchée complètement dans la baignoire.

Avec la puissance de l'eau, la chaleur, et imaginant Harley lui faire un magnifique cunnilingus, Ivy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et, agrippant le rebord de la baignoire dans un cri de jouissance, l'orgasme monta et explosa en elle.

Elle lâcha le pommeau de douche, soupirante. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits.

Si seulement elle avait le courage de tout avouer à Harley, si seulement tous ces fantasmes devenaient réalités.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir.

Voilà c'était un petit one-shot comme ça, pour s'entraîner. Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes, il est actuellement 01h36 je suis un peu fatiguée mais promis je corrigerai tout.  
Donnez moi un peu vos avis c'est toujours important !


End file.
